


The Stars Are His Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Finding Family, M/M, Orphanage, Platonic Love, Voltron, hints of klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay, this is a surprise for my good friend @fanart.for.the.nerd.soul on Instagram. I love her to pieces and we have such a great time. And she just always manages to cheer me up and make me feel more comfortable in myself. So this is a big virtual hug from me in thanks.STONKS-Love, The Princess Of Prose





	The Stars Are His Comfort

Keith hurt. He didn't really know why he hurt. It was confusing. But something in his nine-year old body understood that he was lonely. That he missed his dad. That he just didn’t want to be there. 

He lay in bed, tossing and turning, the sounds of the other sleeping boys keeping him awake, the soundtrack to his whirring mind. Silent tears tracked down his cheeks.

How could one person make him hurt so much?

Finally, after one rafter-shaking snore from the boy next to him, Keith sat up, the moonlight streaming across his face from the open second-floor window. He padded to the door, carefully avoiding the floorboards that creaked, and made his way to the stairs looming out of the darkness. He snuck up, darting around as silently as he could and stepping over the top stair, wincing when it creaked. He kept ascending until he reached the skylight in the office of a carer on the top floor. The latch slid over with a squeal, breaking the silence. Keith barely heard it, too busy scrambling through and up. He could see the stars, gleaming up above as he pushed open the window, taking a step up onto the desk and hauling himself up and out into clean air.

The view took his breath away, momentarily forgetting his turmoils as he gaped at the huge, spiralling galaxies laid flat before him.  
He could see forever.  
He shimmied across the roof, up to the peak of the house and rested his back against the chimney, neck craned to take in as much of that glorious light as possible. He was so distracted he didn't notice a small, braided head pop out of the skylight, turn to look at him.  
'Keith. You should be inside.' A voice hissed, startling him so much he nearly fell from his perch. A head of corn-coloured braids crouched below him, her nails scrabbling into the tiles to stay still.   
'Why are you crying, Keith?'  
He hadn't realised he was as he scrubbed at his face, turning away to stare at the stars. He didn't respond.   
'Keith. I know something is wrong.'  
Still, no reply.   
'Are you okay?'  
Keith glanced sideways at the girl as she crawled upwards to sit opposite him, her eyes big and shiny under the silver light.   
'No.' His reply was wavered, voice cracking as he forced back tears and held it in.   
'Okay.'  
They stayed like that the whole night, Keith silently sobbing throughout the whole thing. The nameless girl didn’t try to touch him, just sat curled up and watched the stars with him. 

They repeated the cycle most nights, watching the stars together in silent companionship, the shifting galaxies and planets resplendent across the inky black. Every time Keith crawled up onto the roof, she would follow him, and sit there with him. Somehow, they always managed to avoid the home staff, keep their escapades under wraps. 

And then, one time. She finally spoke. She spoke to him. Asked him what’s wrong. 

And he replied. 

‘I have no one left. I have no one at all.’ His voice was thick, cracking, conveying emotion his countenance didn’t show. 

She didn’t reply, those familiar braids coiling down her back, eyes reflecting the sky. 

‘I could be your sister.’ Nine-year-old Keith scoffed, rubbing his sore eyes.   
‘You just met me.’  
‘So? No one chooses their siblings, they just learn to love each other.’ Keith turned to look at her, astonished by such wisdom from such a tiny girl.   
‘Okay.’ She snuggled up to his side, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hugging her. 

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up, staring at the sky together. 

‘Don’t go.’ Keith pleaded, clutching onto his sister’s jacket. Her mouth wobbled, corn-coloured hair flopping across her face as she lost her grip on her suitcase and flung herself into Keith’s arms.   
‘Come on, honey.’ Her newly adopted parents smiled, taking her by the hand. She let herself be pulled. 

Keith spent the next night alone on the roof.

He didn’t bother looking at the stars. 

‘Keith?’  
‘Yeah?’ Romelle stood behind Keith, who was staring out the Castle’s window at the stars.   
‘Do you ever miss your family?’  
‘Yeah. I do. But Voltron is my family.’  
‘Wouldn’t that make me your sister?’  
‘I guess?’ Keith smiled lopsidedly, turning to face.   
‘Can I call you brother?’ Romelle’s face was hopeful. It reminded him of his sister. 

He wondered how she was doing now. 

Keith’s smile could have lit up a room as he grinned wide enough to show his molars and yelled.   
‘Yes!’  
Romelle mirrored the expression, squealing loud enough to hurt his eardrums as she crushed him in a hug, dragging him over to where the others were playing a game.   
‘WE’RE SIBLINGS NOW GUYS!’ She screeched, Keith tripping over his own feet. Lance looked up, his eyes meeting Keith’s and sending him into an internal gay panic. Shiro sniffled, Hunk already sobbing on his shoulder as he cried about how they were a family now.   
Krolia was squished by Romelle’s huge embrace. 

(Don’t tell anyone but she secretly liked it.)

And that was how Keith found his family. 

And


End file.
